


Люди, попавшие в шторм

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: bury lucky heart [7]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: (bug spray from canon), F/M, Suicide Attempt, drama with hope, human!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Есть мир, в котором Суини не приносит людям удачу. Есть мир, в котором Лора не умерла. По крайней мере, пока.
Relationships: Laura Moon/Mad Sweeney
Series: bury lucky heart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276634
Kudos: 3





	Люди, попавшие в шторм

**Author's Note:**

> R за спрей от насекомых.  
> На этот раз даже как-то преступно мало мифологии, но чот очень захотелось. Текст начала ещё весной, а закончила вот сейчас.
> 
> Продолжаю традицию названий фиков по мэдвайф песнями, которые немного убивают.

А ведь каждый из нас мог нормальным бы быть человеком.  
Хорошо, что не вышло так, и что мы такие, как есть. ©

Есть мир, в котором Суини не приносит людям удачу. Не достаёт монеты из межпространственной сокровищницы, не должен Одину и никогда не превращался в птицу. Но даже в нём он пьёт: дома, развалившись на диване в майке и трусах, с наслаждением стащив с ног надоевшие кроссовки, а с головы — каску, и иногда в пабе, за стойкой, упираясь коленями в доски и не зная, куда деть руки. Когда в тебе под два метра роста, ты привыкаешь к тому, что тебе некуда деть себя всего. Но миру плевать на твой рост, на твой вес и на твои удобства. Миру в принципе всё равно, и Суини это устраивает.  
Он давно разгадал тайну, над которой человечество бьётся так давно, что времена, в которые оно этого не делало, забыты. В его системе координат всё довольно просто: мир ничего никому не должен, не следит за каждым твоим шагом, и в нём нет места чудесам. А если кто-то пытается доказать вам обратное, то он либо фокусник, либо шарлатан, и в любом случае хочет от вас только одного — денег.  
Суини относится к деньгам, как к злейшему врагу: стремиться избавиться от них при первой же возможности, но предпочитает знать, где они всплывут в следующий раз. У него нет банковского счёта, но есть тайник на чёрный день — который, в зависимости от недели, наступает почти каждую среду. Суини меняет деньги на чувство забытья, похмелье и провалы в памяти. Для него это вполне равноценный обмен.  
Деньги и алкоголь остаются самыми долгими его отношениями, хотя когда-то давным-давно он был женат. В особо болезненные утра он просыпается и вспоминает, что выдумал себе счастливое прошлое, чтобы заполнять им провалы в памяти. Это настоящий божественный знак, и Суини следует ему, как следовал бы любой набожный католик. Сегодня чёрный день, а значит, время отнести всё своё золотишко в храм и напиться из вод Леты, чтобы забыть даже то, чего никогда не помнил.

Есть мир, в котором Лора не умерла. По крайней мере, пока. Она не несётся за единственным светом, который видит, не замечая тот, что ближе, не разваливается на куски и не давится формальдегидом. Про шакалов и ибисов она знает только из детских энциклопедий — Лора даже в зоопарке ни разу не была. И не потому, что её некому было сводить, а потому что предпочитала смотреть на зверей через стекло телевизионного экрана, а не прутья решётки. Зоопарк слишком сильно походил на тюрьму, и Лора не хотела лишний раз грустить.  
У неё есть тень, но не с большой буквы, а та, что когда-то подарило всему, что ходит по земле, солнце. Лора лишний раз на неё не оглядывается: что толку вообще оглядываться, когда что-то стоящее всегда маячит впереди? Лора давно перестала верить в светлое будущее, но никак не признается в этом даже себе и продолжает упрямо идти вперёд. Настоящее мелькает мимо неё надоедливой мухой, прошлое гниёт, как скинутая в болото падаль, а будущее блестит фальшивым фейским золотом, которое обязательно растает с первыми лучами солнца.  
Она так поглощена собой — своими словами, своими взглядами на мир, в котором видела хаос и пыталась уловить случайности, которые казались чудом, — что никто не остается рядом с ней надолго. Она этому не препятствовует. На самом деле, она просто замечает это слишком поздно, когда человек уже аккуратно разорвал связывающие их ленты, вырвал из привычных гнёзд свои вещи и ушёл, громко хлопнув дверью. Лора слышала стук только много позже, как гром после молнии — несколько ударов сердца спустя. Она говорила, что ей было всё равно, хотя это было не совсем так, потому что даже сердца умерших внутри остаются живыми.

В этом мире они встречаются несколько раз, но совсем этого не помнят.  
Впервые — когда в город приезжает актёрская труппа, и они без особого интереса смотрят пьесу про иммигрантов, убийства и суеверия. Потом ещё раз, когда Лора болтается на ночной смене в казино, вдыхает запах обмана и умирающих надежд, поправляет бабочку, к которой за пару дней ещё не успела привыкнуть, и раскладывает карты. На одноим из стульев перед ней сидит Суини, недостаточно пьяный и слишком богатый — ему подозрительно везёт, и его уводит под локотки охрана, а Лора совсем не запоминает этого, потому что думает о спрее для насекомых, джакузи в своём дворе и о бездне, которая ждёт её впереди. Жизнь не приносит ей ничего хорошего… может, смерть принесёт хотя бы покой?

Последний раз приходится на вечер четверга, Торова дня, когда солнцу положено скрываться за облаками, а всем остальным дням недели — терпеливо ждать своей очереди. Даже если четверг вздумает задержаться.  
Лора приходит домой, сбрасывает одежду на пол и на любые подвернувшиеся поверхности до самой кухни. Она открывает шкафчик, привстаёт на цыпочки — плитка неприятно холодит ступни — и берёт в руки спрей от насекомых. Бережно, как ритуальное оружие. Она не включает во дворе свет и спускается к джакузи под невидимым светом закрытой тучами луны. На улице прохладно, но Лоре всё равно. В ней и так не осталось ничего, кроме пустоты.  
Суини выбирается из бара с бутылкой в руках — лучший эль из имеющихся, тёмный, как чья-нибудь там душа. У самого Суини души нет, в этом он почти уверен — хотя за такие разговоры его отец, ярый католик, наверняка отказался бы от него. Будь он ещё жив. Суини морщится от того, что в его голове всё ещё плещутся воспоминания, и делает глоток. Асфальт под его ногами немного качает, словно он только что сошёл с корабля, который привёз его в Новый Свет, где его ждёт столько возможностей! Суини замечает за одним из белых заборчиков (на этой улочке других и не бывает) закрытую джакузи и решает, что эту возможность упускать не стоит.  
Так они и встречаются в третий раз: Суини (не с первого раза) откидывает, наконец, брезент над джакузи, морщится от запаха, а потом трезвеет так быстро, как не делал в своей жизни вообще ничего. Даже в подростковом возрасте. Лора пока не видит его, потому что она видит только темноту за закрытыми веками и надеется, что та её скоро поглотит. Ядовитвые пары спрея от насекомых оседают в её лёгких, и Лора чувствует себя очень глупой мухой, которая попала в очень паршивую ситуацию. В тот момент она не помнит, что сама сплела для себя эту паршивую ситуацию. И не осознаёт, что в неё угодил кто-то помимо неё самой.  
Суини никогда не признается в том, что был скаутом, потому и умеет делать чёртово искусственное дыхание. Девушка в джакузи маленькая, как пташка, и ему почти страшно давить ей на грудь. Он чувствует себя так, словно и сам превратился в птицу и наблюдает за всем со стороны. Движения его почти автоматические, и о телефоне он вспоминает только тогда, когда девчонка начинает кашлять.  
Суини ругается на гэльском и вызывает скорую. Лора выблёвывает из себя, по ощущениями, половину Атлантического океана.

В этом мире Лора тоже возвращается в жизни. И тоже благодаря Суини — разница только в деталях.  
На этот раз в истории не замешаны договоры, волшебные монеты и зомби. Хотя, если послушать Суини, могут быть замешаны боги. Лора уже привыкла к его длинным тирадам о святых, о существовании которых она даже не подозревала, о вое банши, которую он слышал перед смертью дедушки, и о его прошлом, в котором сказки так сильно переплетены с реальностью, что из этого получилась бы неплохая книжка. Но Лоре совсем не хочется уличать его во лжи: в конце концов, она врала себе куда больше.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Пустота, конечно, не исчезает в мгновение ока, но ей становится неуютно по соседству с громким, грубым и не ставящим ни во что всех вокруг Суини. Таким он кажется людям на первый взгляд, и Лора не может их в этом винить: просто их встреча выдалась совсем нетипичной. За громкостью и грубостью скрывалось щемящее неравнодушие. И упрямство.  
Из упрямства Суини стучал в её дверь и не уходил, когда Лора посылала его: садился на крыльцо и говорил, что она совсем не умеет ругаться, и ей стоило бы подучиться. Из упрямства он проделывал это с таким завидным постоянством, что однажды Лора оставила дверь открытой.

В этом мире Суини тоже повязан долгом. Но совсем другого рода.  
Ему не приходится умирать и возрождаться — хотя алкогольная кома могла быть не за горами, в самом деле. Он видит в Лоре божественный знак — не как католик, а как тот, кто всё ещё стучит по дереву и боится засыпать у ручья. Со своими чёрными днями он научился справляться, но чужие кажутся ему настоящим вызовом. Суини не против бороться с чужой пустотой — у него есть столько вновь всплывших воспоминаний, что хватит на две такие. Он не понимает до конца, зачем вообще решил этим заниматься. Может, из-за птиц. Или из-за того ни с чем несравнимого чувства, которое разлилось в нём, когда Лора плевалась водой на своей лужайке. Или из-за солнечного света, застревающего в её волосах.  
Забвение, конечно, не перестаёт манить Суини, но у него появляются воспоминания, с которыми ему совершенно точно не хочется расставаться. Друзья Лоры косятся на него, как на преступника: они не знают, как те познакомились, и справедливо предполагают, что Лоре стоит выбирать компанию получше. Это невероятно его веселит.  
Когда Лора начинает улыбаться по-настоящему, — а у Суини на такие вещи настоящий нюх — то ни с чем несравнимое чувство возвращается. А потом превращается во что-то другое.

Может, в этом мире Суини всё-таки приносит людям удачу. Просто не всем подряд.


End file.
